


Hold Your Head Up.

by crutchietastic



Series: let's all simp for tom riddle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Like big time AU, Timeline AU, Timeline What Timeline, black family!reader, cousin!harry, non voldemort!tom riddle, sirius is your uncle, snape makes a very brief appearance but he's lowkey a dick about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crutchietastic/pseuds/crutchietastic
Summary: Reader is just trying to make it through potions class when someone decides to brand a not very nice word on her arm.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Reader, Tom Riddle/You
Series: let's all simp for tom riddle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960510
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	1. don't let them see you cry.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT DETAILS FOR UNDERSTANDING THE PLOT/TIMELINE:  
> In this AU, Tom Riddle is not Voldemort but instead is the same as Harry and goes to Hogwarts at the same time as the books take place (this is probably the most important to understand). He is still the cruel Slytherin prefect but with a little more feeling. Just a lil.  
> Reader's father died when she was six, leaving her in the care of her uncle, Sirius Black (who never went to prison). Harry's parents are still alive and him and reader consider themselves to be cousins. Lupin is the Defensive Against the Dark Arts teacher because this is the most self-indulgent thing I have ever written.  
> Reader is a Gryffindor (Sirius is very proud) but is rather shy, except with Tom Riddle, whom reader is in a very secret relationship with. Her rather reserved personality tends to make her the target for bullying, as seen in this little fic.  
> Basically it's just an AU where all the characters are allowed to just have happy, normal lives (Tom still has that #tragicbackground but we don't have time to unpack all that).  
> All fics for this AU will be titled with songs that I firmly believe Sirius would've raised you on. I hope this makes sense!

It was just supposed to be a harmless prank. You were sure that no one was actually trying to brand you forever. Otherwise Tom wouldn't be able to remove it with such ease. 

Towards the end of potions, a sudden sharp pain had pierced your right arm. You had gasped loudly, making your poor partner, a nice Slytherin girl named Tove, jump about a foot in the air. From the table next to you, both Tom and Harry's heads snapped up and you could tell that the former was restraining himself from jumping into action. Snape glanced over at you as well, an amused smirk on his face, 

"Did something frighten you, Black?" 

You shook your head sheepishly, trying to come up with something that wouldn't raise suspicion, "I just accidently touched the cauldron with my hand. It's just hot, that's all."

"Well, try to keep your head on straight next time." The professor sneered, not trying to hid his dislike for you. Harry shrugged and went back to stirring his and Tom's potion. Tom stared at you a little longer, trying to spot tell-tale signs that you were lying. You ignored him, turning back to Tove with an apologetic smile. Thankfully she didn't pry after you reassured her you were fine, it had just been a little gaze that caught you by surprise. 

For the rest of the class, the pain kept coming back and now you could tell that it was etching something along your arm. It was bad enough to make you want to cry, however you were aware of Snape eyeing you, waiting for you to slip up. You weren't about to give him or any of the others that took joy in seeing you fail that satisfaction. It wasn't like you could count on Tom to defend you, not in front of Snape or your cousin. You didn't needed him flying off the rails anyways. 

The moment class was dismissed, you fled, not waiting up for your friends. You blended in with a crowd students in order to loose Tom, who you just knew was following you. Then you turned down several hallways, not entirely sure where you were going. Finally, you felt certain that you'd found a corridor that was completely abandoned. The walls were baron, save for a few torches and a window that faced the Forbidden Forest. 

Gingerly, you pulled up the sleeve of your robe to look at the source of the stabbing ache. Your bottom lip trembled as you read the word _'whore'_ scarred across your arm, shining scarlet under the soft yellow lighting. A sob escaped you, the sound a mix between sadness and hurting. 

"What's the matter with you, then?"

Pulling your sleeve back down, you turned around to find Tom standing under the archway. His normally stoically apathetic face twisted into a frown, his eyebrows furrowed. The annoyed expression melted away when he caught sight of the tears streaming down your face, replaced by something that looked like a twinge of concern. He stalked over to you and tilted your chin up with one cold finger. 

"It's nothing." You murmured, shaking under the weight of his gaze. He scoffed, though it was lacking any laughter.

"It's not _nothing_ , you're crying." He stated flatly and you half expected him to roll his eyes at you. But he didn't. Instead, his hand trailed across your cheek and down your neck, tracing over your skin, searching for some sign of injury. His eyes flickered back up to your's, "You were hurt during potions. Show me where."

You hesitated, staring at him for a moment and wondering if you should just confess. He nodded expectantly and you sighed, knowing full well that Tom always got what he wanted. You slid your sleeve up again, turning your face away from Tom's in embarrassment. The prefect grabbed your wrist rather harshly and turned it over, his breath hitching at the engraved insult. He brushed a thumb over it, pressing down on the last letter.

"It hurts." You blurted as the scar started burn fiercely. A fresh wave of tears broke through your eyes and you couldn't stop the babble of whimpers that came out of your lips. Tom shushed you with an air of gentleness you didn't know he had. He pulled his want out, still cradling your arm. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like it was supposed to help but it only made the pain worse, "It _hurts_ Tommy, please, it hurts so badly."

"I know, dear, it takes a moment, just hold still." Tom promised through gritted teeth. True to his word, the pain began to subside a little and the letters started to turn more pink in color.

"It'll take about a day to fully heal. Whoever did this probably isn't familiar with the spell, we only learn how to deflect it." Tom explained, his tone growing slower and more suspicious, "Who did this to you? I swear, I'll kill them."

There was that bite you were so used to, the terrifying look that told you he was about to throw someone into the lake. You shrugged honestly, cringing at the still very clear outline of 'whore'. Somehow, the word felt worse than the pain. Tom's grip on your wrist grew tighter and he forced you to look up at him again. 

"Who. Did. This?"

"I don't know, Tom." You said earnestly, voice shaking "And honestly, I don't care. I just want to forget about it."

He looked dumbfounded, as if he couldn't believe the words that had just come out of your mouth, "Forget about it? Some bastard carved whore into your wrist! You could've been seriously hurt and you want to forget about it? You won't at least tell someone? Tell Lupin, I thought you liked him." 

"I don't particularly want anyone to know that I've been branded a whore, Tom. Especially not the professor I respect the most, whose basically a family member." You spat, yanking your arm away from him. He huffed, closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. Tom didn't like other people touching his things and he despised when they broke those things, especially when they made them cry. 

A look of shame crossed your face and you went to cover the mark but Tom caught your wrist and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss over the word. You froze, not used to this level of tenderness from the boy. 

"You're not a whore." Tom whispered. Once more, your eyes welled up with tears as you watched Tom tap his wand to your wound, instantly covering it with a bandage. "There, now you don't have to look at it. No one talks to you like this, understand?" 

You nodded silent, shivering at the force in his tone. Tom was unusually controlled and you wondered if it had something to do with you crying. This was the first time he'd really seen you cry, at least over something other than tearing up over a book. The only person you ever let yourself be this vulnerable around was your uncle but even then, the circumstances were normally different. Tom valued strength and pride, something that you figured tears didn't apply to. But maybe he didn't mind them as much as you were worried he might. 

"Now we can let this go and move on," Tom said, though you spotted a flair in his left eye; a sign that he was lying, "but should something like this happen again, we will figure out whose behind it and I will _ensure_ that they _leave you alone_."

"Okay. Thank you." You whispered, not wanting to pick a fight. You suddenly felt aware of how close Tom was standing and how you could almost feel the heat radiating off his body, pulling you closer. Without thinking, you wrapped your arms around his waist and buried your face in his school sweater, inhaling the scent of fresh laundry and what you suspected to be lavender soap. After a second, Tom hugged you back. He wasn't a very...natural hugger. He didn't give huge bear hugs like Sirius did or melt into touch like anyone from the Weasley family did or give you a tight squeeze like Harry did, however, his embrace was firm, warm and reassuring. His arms snaked around your shoulders, one hand shyly exploring up to cradle the back of your head, a tentative thumb brushing through your hair.

"No one will touch you, my darling. I promise." He purred, his voice vibrating through his chest. You closed your eyes as Tom began to subconsciously sway a little, letting yourself relax into the gentleness of the Slytherin's hold. 

But unbeknownst to you or your unlikely lover, a pair of bewildered eyes watched you from the shadows, too shocked to move. 


	2. don't let it change a thing you're doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK THE LAST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS ABOUT THIS AU  
> also it's like two in the morning so please excuse any nonsense writing teehee
> 
> and thank you for the kind words in the last chapter! I'm glad I'm not the only whorecrux for Tommy!

The crackling of the fireplace filled the Gryffindor Common Room in a low, hushed tone, a white noise in your ear as you stared at the parchment in front of you. You'd been working on it for the past half hour and all you'd done was title it, _'Dear Sirius'_. 

It had been a day since 'whore' had been carved into your arm, the bandage Tom had bound around it still snuggly wrapped. You had thought about what he said, about telling an adult. As much as you hated to admit it, he was right. Tom was no doubt patrolling his own Common Room right now, trying to figure out who had dared to do such a thing to you and you didn't want to think about what he would do to them. It was probably best that you tell someone who didn't have the brain cells of a sixteen year old boy.

You contemplated going to Lupin and then to McGonagall but something about going to a professor made you squirm uncomfortably. You didn't like people fighting your battles for you, you never had. For the longest time, it had felt like you against the world and you felt an odd sense of pride in that. Your father had always been able to hold his own, even when your mother had starting going off the deep end. Well, except for when he died, you supposed. Finally, you'd come around to telling Sirius, who was the next closest thing you had to a father. You wouldn't tell your uncle exactly what had happened, you'd just ask for advice on how to deal with pests. You could save the full story for Christmas Break. 

The squeaking of a chair being pulled out made you jump, turning over the paper as casually as you could. Harry appeared in the seat, eyeing you quizzically behind his glasses. 

"Can I help you?" You asked, raising a playful eyebrow at your cousin. He squinted at you before leaning forward, as if he were about to share a big heap of gossip. 

"Exactly why were you sneaking around with Riddle?"

Uh oh. 

You didn't respond, just stared at him with widened eyes and a dropping heart. Your mouth fell open and shut as your brain weered into action, trying to think of someway to ask him where he'd seen you and Tom without incriminating yourself. Harry wasn't fond of Tom, who he felt was no better than Malfoy, only Tom didn't seem to care enough to pull stupid pranks. It didn't help that Tom wasn't a huge fan of Harry's either, finding him to be rather arrogant. 

"Oh, you mean yesterday?" Oh, that wasn't smooth. Your voice wasn't normally that high. 

Harry nodded slowly, almost sarcastically, "Yes, after potions. I went to follow you after you ran off and I noticed that Riddle was following you as well. I saw the two of you in that hallway. Seemed to be standing awful close."

"Well, I burned my arm in potions and it really hurt so Tom was helping me because he knows a healing spell. Said he could tell that it was bothering me in class. He was just being responsible, he's a prefect, you know." You shrugged, only half lying. The twinge of panic that sat in the bottom of your belly was steadily fading into guilt. You and Harry had always confided in each other since childhood and you felt bad hiding your...relationship or whatever it was you were doing with Tom from him. 

"Ron and Hermione are prefects and I've never seen them kiss someone else's arm. Tom's a Slytherin prefect anyways." Harry pushed, unconvinced. 

"Tom's just a huge flirt." You excused, rolling your eyes for effect. At least that much was sort of true. He wasn't so much of a flirt as he was just incredibly charming. Harry still didn't look like he bought your story. You nervously tapped your leg, wondering if he could see straight through you like Sirius always could. "Look Harry, if you must know, it really really hurt and I was kind of embarrassed. Tom was just trying to calm me down, I doubt he'll ever so much as look at me for that long ever again." 

There was a bit of a snap to your tone that made Harry back off, leaning back a little in his chair. You were suddenly aware of how close you were to the fire and your cheeks began to burn fiercely. Quickly, you sprang to your feet, shoving your letter into your bookbag. Harry's expression turned bewildered and he opened his mouth to ask you what you were doing before you cut him off, 

"I just remembered I-I have a book I really need to return. I'll be back in a bit!" You made up, scurrying out of the Common Room and leaving Harry to wonder if this was going to become a habit for you. 

-

After a bit of roaming the castle, you succeeded in finding Tom walking the perimeter of the Black Lake, thankfully alone. He stopped in his tracks, watching with an amused smirk as you made your way over to him, not dressed at all for the chilly autumn weather. You finally made it to his side, wheezing a bit from your trek down the hill. 

"What brings you out here, little lioness?"

"I could ask you the same thing." You shot back playfully, trying to ignore the butterflies the nickname had given you. 

"I came out here to think."

"About what?"

Tom tilted his head, the hint of a smile gracing his lips as he took in your appearance; cheeks still puffing, hair undone by the wind, lips that looked like they were about to be chapped but your eyes were bright and alive and a sweet grin was etched across your face.

"Lots of things but mostly I'm trying to think of a reason you'd come all the way out here with us planning it."

You glanced down at your feet bashfully, "I just...had a really overwhelming urge to come see you."

He cocked an eyebrow, studying you with his intense eyes. Then he offered you his arm and with no hesitation, you accepted, leaning in to trap some of his body heat. 

"I decided to write to my uncle about what happened yesterday." You told him, leaves crunching beneath your feet. 

"That's very good." Tom praised, patting the hand wrapped around his elbow, "I haven't heard anyone confess to hurting you but I'm sure it won't take long. If my suspicions are correct, that lot can't stand the thought of not bragging about their _conquests_." 

You peered up at him, knitting your eyebrows, "That lot? You don't mean like Draco and his little gang?"

Tom practically snorted, 

" _Malfoy's_ too dull for something like that. Silly little jokes are his forte. Besides, he'd be more likely to attack you for having a muggleborn mother than your...sexual promiscuity." 

You choose to ignore the way Tom had said both 'muggleborn' and 'promiscuity', deciding that was a conversation for a different time. He continued when you stayed silent, 

"My guess is that it's a girl. There's a group of them that likes to sit in the Common Room and insult other girls. The term 'whore' would be right up their ally and you rather fit the mold of their victims; Gryffindor, quiet, not very quarrelsome" The Slytherin explained, leaning in close so his forehead rested just above your ear, "and absolutely beautiful." 

You giggled and Tom took the opportunity to kiss your neck, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you flush to him. You loved it when this side of Tom came out, the cheeky bastard part that liked to steal kisses and sneak compliments into his sentences. It was like a rush of adrenaline for him, a feeling of affection that would possess him for ten or so minutes before he returned to his usual apathetic self. You'd begun trying to calculate what brought on this state of giddiness and so far, you'd noted that it came on when the two of you were doing something that you could very well get into trouble for (i.e, sleeping in his bed) and any time you were doing something spontaneous (i.e, meeting up without planning it out, like you were now). 

Without warning, Tom stopped underneath a tree rich in autumn leaves, cupped your cheek and kissed you, the taste of pumpkin juice still fresh on his lips. You responded, feeling him smirk into the kiss. The hand on your cheek drifted down to the base of your neck and for half a second, you could've sworn that he squeezed. When he pulled away, there was a smug expression on his sharp face as he examined his work, thumb resting on your bottom lip. 

"How is your arm doing?"

Just like him to change the subject like he hadn't just had his tongue down your throat. 

"Still hurts a bit but it doesn't feel like someone's holding a branding iron to me." You told him, rolling up your sleeve to show him the bandage. He touched the cloth gingerly, checking to make sure that it was still nice and snug. You bit your lip, the unease guilt you'd felt from when you were lying to Harry creeping back into your belly, "Harry saw us in the corridor yesterday. He was just asking me about it."

Tom looked taken-a-back, inhaling sharply, "So that's why you came to find me. What did you tell him." 

"That you were just being helpful...and that you're a bit of a flirt...and then I ran away before he could ask me anything else." Tom couldn't help but chuckle at you before sighing. 

"So he doesn't know that we're seeing each other, then?" You shook your head and he shrugged, shifting his feet. Fingers danced lightly over your's and Tom breathed, "It wouldn't be too bad if others knew that I was... _partial_ to you." 

You looked up from your fingers, eyes widening, waiting for him to explain. He continued, "I'm not saying that we parade through the halls holding hands but if people knew that we were friends, they would leave you be. And we could be seen together in public without your conspiracy theorist cousin coming up with plots about me snogging you in abandoned hallways."

"But you do snog me in abandoned hallways-"

"That's besides the point, Black."

"Okay, Riddle," You laughed, taking his hand in your's, "we can make it official to the world that we interact with one another." 

Tom gave you a small smile, his chest puffing up a little bit. You had to admit, even though it was an incredibly small step just being seen together, you felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off your shoulders. There was something exciting about simply being able to walk to class with your boy without having to be sneaky about it. Tom moved some hair from your face, his hand lingering on the side of your head. He tutted and let go of your hand to unwrap his Slytherin scarf and tie it around your neck. 

"Now let's get you back inside the castle. You're freezing and it's about to start raining." 

-

(bonus)

_"Harry is NOT conspiracy theorist!"_

_"(yn), please, do you not remember when he was convinced that I had a secret dungeon with a killer snake under the castle? Nagini would never."_


End file.
